The invention relates to trailers, wagons and the like for the transport of goods and materials.
The invention particularly relates to the transport of bulk materials such as mineral concentrates. Open topped trailers are commonly used for the transport of such material. However, in the event of a collision, such materials can be spread over a wide area causing environmental hazards. Also, during transport, rain or spray from the road can adversely affect the goods being carried in the trailer. Also dust rising from the material being carried may undesirably pollute the atmosphere during transport.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.